Chaos
Physical Appearance Formerly Geld had brown hair, and a brown goatee. He wore a white suit, was very pale, and was 7' tall. He had many grenades and guns hidden throughout the suit. Now Half of Chaos' body is silver, polished multiple times a day. On the head is glowng a red eye, surrounded by the silver metal, which enhances his building. The other half of his body is in a white suit, attached to the metal half. His robotic arm has a grenade launcher built into it. There are also parts of the other half of his body which have been damaged, which are metal. He is also wearing alot of kevlar, which covers most of his body, except for his head, which most shots fired at it are dodged because of his vision. His logo, which has been painted on the metal half of his body is a crecent moon, filled in black. It is surrounded by a blue circle. History Before Becoming Chaos Not much is known about Geld's childhood. It is believed that he was born in a run down town, ruled by a gang led by his father. His mother was one of the best theives in the world. He was taught gunmanship and sword weilding from an early age. He never became educated, for there was no school in the town. Once he turned 18, he told his father that he should be the new leader of the gang. His father said no, and as a result, Gelf killed him, and became leader anyhow. His mother dissaproved, but Geld decided not to kill her himself. He tied her to a tree in the forest, where she would starve, and die soon. He led the gang to victory, conquering the entire city, then moving on to new cities. One of the main cities was the city of Brian Charleson, better known as the mighty superhero, Rocket. It was not long after Geld's gang had moved to the city, that the Rocket came to rid the city of them. The gang was powerful, but Rocket was more powerful. He badly burnt Geld with a flamethrower he took from a band member, and broke most of his bones in their fight. Rocket had no idea what this fight would do to Geld. As Chaos Using much of the cash which Geld and his gang had earned over the years, Geld had the damaged parts of his body reconstructed with metal peices. He swore to kill Rocket, and made sure that he would be able to destroy Rocket. He enhanced his sight, strength, and speed, and made his arm into a grenade launcher, so he could destroy Rockets suit. He added mechanisims like Rockets to his limbs for the strength and speed, and put a special visor over his burnt eye to enhance his eyesight. Then, he added kevlar, so that, just like Rocket, he would have protection from bullets. Then, he added his logo, so that people would know who he was whenever they saw him. Powers *Geld has enhanced strength, speed and sight *Geld's arm also functions as a grenade launcher *Geld has moderate invulnerability, because of his kevlar, and mechanical body half Relationships Rocket- Enemy Links Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Born in 1970 Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Mo2damo